


Affection from two

by snowytales



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dojaewoo, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Jungwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how this works, little!jungwoo, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytales/pseuds/snowytales
Summary: a little!jungwoo drabbleJungwoo is alone at home and he feels awfully sick and helpless so he decides to call his daddies for help.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Affection from two

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whole spur of the moment thing, i really love this trio and the concept of little space so i decided to write this, enjoy reading! I'm very sorry for the errors.

  
Jungwoo wakes up from his doze in cold sweat yet feeling heat all over his body, it was the usual naps he took during afternoons while his boyfriends are at work. He was used to this but right now he was feeling awful. He groans while he tries to shift into a more comfortable position on the bed, body aching with every slight move, when a throbbing headache suddenly hits him, causing him to let out small whimpers. 

  
He unconsciously pouts and thinks, _I need my daddies right now_ , quickly going into his little space. _I mean who can blame the poor child for turning into a little?_

  
This was by far the worst Jungwoo has ever felt, in other times he could take care of himself whenever he catches a cold or simply feeling unwell, not needing either of his daddy's help.

That was one of the things Doyoung and Jaehyun loved and adored about their baby, not that they don’t want to take care of him _believe me they literally cannot last a second without pampering Jungwoo, and it is especially worse when Jungwoo is under the weather_. But knowing Jungwoo can take care of himself, they love the feeling of being at ease.

Jungwoo isn’t the typical little he's a strong one even when he’s going into his little space and Doyoung and Jaehyun absolutely admired their baby boy for that.

  
Jungwoo lets out small whimpers again, he doesn’t even realize that he was crying, not when he promptly feels warm tears descend through his reddening face. The throbbing pain in his head was undeniably still there and he’s afraid it won’t go away by itself. He needs to do something but how? He can’t possibly move out of the bed, not when every minor movement results to either a dull or shooting pain all throughout his body.

Slowly, he reaches out for his phone laying on top his stack of coloring books he was playing around with before he took his afternoon nap. 

  
He succeeds on attaining his phone but not without letting out a few whines and mewls of pain. Luckily enough he woke up late, not much time before his boyfriends actually goes home but he was in an awful lot of pain, not even knowing the reason why he’s feeling ill, so quickly, he dials whoever the first contact he sees. Thankfully the owner of the number Jungwoo was dialing picked up right away.

  
“ _Woo?_ ” Doyoung answered, tone slightly off since he didn’t expect a sudden call from their boyfriend

  
“d-daddy mhm baby's in pain” the child asnwers softly, making sure not to alarm the elder, but of course Doyoung was _not_ taking any of it.

“ _baby what’s wrong?_ ” worry laced all over the elders voice. Jungwoo already predicted this, well, atleast he tried to avoid the circumstance.

  
“I-I don’t know daddy, I woke up from my nap a-and and it hurts bad, daddy please help me” he was now softly crying because the pain all over his body really isn’t subsiding and the child also felt like he was on fire.

  
“ _baby baby shh calm down, we’re on our way, I'll give the call to your daddy Jaehyun okay? Im gonna start up the car real quick_ " The child nods, not really thinking about the fact that they can't see him.

  
“ _woo baby? Daddy Jaehyun is here, tell me what hurts baby_ " Jaehyun says into the phone slightly breathless, trying to calm down himself.

  
“m-my body, it hurts bad a-and I feel hot daddy, my head too, b-baby can’t move”

  
“ _fuck_." Jaehyun curses, trying to not let his baby hear but it was audible enough for Jungwoo. “ _Listen woo, stay right there okay? Don’t move an inch, we’re on our way home, please stop crying baby boy_.”

“O-okay daddy, please hurry.”

  
“ _Yes of course baby we'll be there in no time, daddy’s gonna hang up now okay? We’re almost there_."

  
“mkay daddy, I love you." the child sniffles and sighs, slightly feeling relieved that his boyfriends are almost home

  
“ _we love you too baby.”_

_-_

15 minutes later, Jungwoo hears shuffling in the front door, he gasped when he tried to get up wincing as pain shoots all throughout his body, he almost forgot about his situation since excitement filled him for a moment knowing that his daddies are back home, the excitement faltered quickly though now that he is in pain.

  
Doyoung and Jaehyun bursts through bedroom door quickly going to see the child’s state.  
“Fuck woo you’re burning up" Doyoung exclaims after checking Jungwoo’s temperature by palming the child’s forehead.

Jungwoo, despite feeling like absolute shit, he still manages to look at his boyfriends fondly, Doyoung and Jaehyun still in their suits, disheveled hair, coats off, and a few of the top buttons of their shirt unbuttoned with their ties loosened. He almost swears he could practically feel his eyes sparkling whenever he sees his them, he slightly feels bad now for practically drooling over his boyfriend’s looks when they’re so worried about his state.

  
“Okay you guys stay here, Jae, take care of woo please, Im gonna go see what I can grab that can help him.” Doyoung says leaving a soft peck on Jungwoo’s forehead before scurrying out the room.

  
“Baby how are you feeling?” Jaehyun asks the child, he sits besides Jungwoo, leaning close to his baby’s face, practically breathing on him while softly running his fingers through Jungwoo’s locks.“still hurts daddy." the child whimpers staring into the elder's eyes, tears daring to spill once again.  
“my poor baby.” Jaehyun closes his eyes and sighs, giving Jungwoo’s nose a small kiss, trying anything to make the child feel better.

  
“Daddy, kiss please, baby want kiss” Jungwoo pouted, apparently the soft kisses the elder was giving was missing the spot where Jungwoo wanted the most.

  
Without much hesitation, Jaehyun plants a kiss on Jungwoo’s soft pillows. Pulling away quite quickly because they all knew too well where it would go if they continued further, and as much as Jaehyun wanted it, Jungwoo is not in his best state to do such an activity.

  
Moments later Doyoung enters the room again, carrying what seems to be a _lot_ of objects that are apparently going to help Jungwoo. Medicines, some towels, and some that you won’t even need when tending a person who is sick, well, that’s Doyoung for you I guess.

  
“Jae, why don’t you go change into comfortable clothes first, I'll take it from here." he says, setting down the supplies and rolling up his sleeves. Jaehyun mutters a sure, giving Jungwoo a light kiss again before getting up, deciding to actually wash up a but instead of just changing clothes, partly because he was minding Jungwoo’s health so he wanted be clean before getting all mushy with Jungwoo again.

  
Doyoung takes the place Jaehyun was on before, with towels and some medicine filling his hold.   
“Woo baby you’re really burning up bad" Doyoung frowns upon checking the child’s temperature again.

  
“I-I’m sorry daddy” Jungwoo felt helpless, like it was mentioned before, he usually didn’t need the help of his boyfriends, so right now he felt bad for making them so this. He sniffles, almost tearing up completely.

  
“Oh no baby please don’t say sorry, none of this is your fault, it’s good that you called us, daddy wants to take care of you" Doyoung coos at the child, heart slightly breaking because of how Jungwoo looked so pained. 

  
Doyoung lightly dabs the wringed towel on Jungwoo’s face and neck, in hopes of making his temperature go down. The child let out small whimpers and sighs of relief as Doyoung tended him.  
“Feel good baby?” all the while still lightly dabbing the towel, Jungwoo nodded softly. As Doyoung finished with the towel, he turned his back from Jungwoo, about to stand up to wash the cloth when Jungwoo whined, the elder turned around to see the child making some grabby hands weakly, a small pout on his face.

  
“Daddy you forgot to give baby kisses.” Jungwoo pouted, a slight frown adorning his less reddened face, obviously feeling a lot better and refreshed after what Doyoung did.

  
Doyoung smiles, little wrinkles showing around his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend fondly, instantly leaning to give his baby a kiss, it was simply a soft kiss at first, just letting his lips rest on his boyfriends plump ones.

  
A few seconds later he lightly nipped on Jungwoo’s lower lips, hinting to give him permission , Jungwoo giggled and opened up to let his Daddy take control, their tongues clashing but not as rough as their kisses usually are, still keeping in mind Jungwoo’s state, Doyoung places his right hand over Jungwoo grabbing onto the headboard while his left hand was placed under the boy's shirt, slowly creeping up inside, slightly grazing the younger's sensitive bud, Jungwoo gasped, Doyoung taking this chance to deepen and fully take control over their kiss, letting out a moan, he was practically leaning over Jungwoo, still careful to not crush the boy, leaving a decent space between their bodies all while making out. Once they part, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, they both breathed heavily.

  
“I see our Jungwoo is feeling better huh doie?” Jaehyun teased smirking as he leaned at the ddoorframe. Jungwoo blushed and pulled up the covers to hide, whining softly. Doyoung tsked “Jae stop teasing the poor boy.” He breathed out, loosening his tie as if it wasn’t loosened enough.

  
“Y'know I’m only kidding doie.” Jaehyun laughs walking up to the elder giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
“yeah yeah, now im gonna go and change, don’t do anything stupid jae.” Jaehyun laughs it off as Doyoung continued to walk into the bathroom to clean up.

  
 _As if you guys didn’t do anything stupid already,_ Jaehyun thought to himself as he went over to the child who was apparently still hiding under the covers.

Jaehyun tugs the cover away from the child little by little and Jungwoo whines, _cute_ , the elder thought.  
“Cmon baby you know daddy was only kidding.” Jaehyun had a fond smile plastered on his face, definitely amused by how his boyfriend was acting. 

  
Jungwoo eventually lets Jaehyun tug off the rest of the blanket, but still not looking at Jaehyun and of course a pout on his face. He also probably felt hot under the cover so he had no choice.

  
“Hi baby.” The elder smiles at his baby _, God I love him_ , he thinks again to himself.  
“Hi daddy.” He says yet still refuses to look at Jaehyun.  
“darling look at me please.” Jaehyun says softly and caresses Jungwoo’s face, barely even touching the child’s face as if it was some prized possession _though it really is._

  
Jungwoo gives up his act and finally looks at his boyfriend, he lets out a small gasp, barely distinct but he did and Jaehyun saw and heard. Jaehyun chuckles, running his fingers through Jungwoo’s locks again, really one of his favorite things to do, sometimes giving it a small tug.

  
“Can you move properly now?” he asks the child. Jungwoo answers with a no and a small shake of his head.  
“Baby feels a lot better daddy b-but my body still hurts when I move a lil.” Jungwoo says a little sadly and Jaehyun nods understanding.  
“Will daddy’s kiss make you feel better then?” the elder asks fingers going up to Jungwoo’s face to hold his chin softly with his fingers.  
“P-please daddy.” He blushes, making his face red again like earlier.

  
Jaehyun places his hand under Jungwoo’s head, letting the child’s head rest comfortably on his palm, all the while gently massaging Jungwoo’s scalp. Jungwoo closes his eyes and sighs in content, not long after, he feels Jaehyun’s other hand cup his jaw and his lips over him. The kiss was soft and sweet, neither of them making any movement, just letting their lips rest again each other comfortably.   
Jungwoo pulls away, just a tiny gap between them, he bites Jaehyun’s bottom lip and kisses him again, this time with much force.

  
Jaehyun pulls away this round chuckling as the little one whines.  
“Baby we have to be much careful, I thought youre hurting hmm?.” Jaehyun teases him, their faces still at a close proximity.  
“But I just wanted kisses daddy.” He pouts, grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and playing with his fingers.  
“I know baby boy, but you know how daddy won’t be able to control himself when you act like that.” He says reaching up again the cup Jungwoo’s face and run his thumb over Jungwoo’s soft pillows.

They both look at the direction of the bathroom when they heard some rustling around indicating that Doyoung was finished.

  
“Doie!” Jungwoo squealed making grabby hands again, very happy knowing he gets to be in his 2 boyfriends embrace.

  
“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” he said while walking up to seat at the other side of the bed, opposite to Jaehyun.  
“I feel better after what you did, thank you daddy.”   
“Okay then all we need to do is for you to drink some medicine okay? But you gotta eat something first.”  
“Jaehyun, babe, can you please go and heat up the leftover soup we had this morning?” Doyoung asked, which Jaehyun complied right away, not long after entering the room once again with the said soup on his hands.

  
They feed the little one, taking turns, having fun over such a simple task, really just enjoying each other’s company and ending it with Jungwoo drinking up the medicine.

  
“I feel so much better daddies, thank you.” The child says shyly, still feeling a tiny bit off because he really isn’t used to this.

  
“it’s nothing baby, it’s only natural that we do this for you" Doyoung says, ruffling the child hair.   
Jungwoo was indeed feeling better, he was already sitting up the bed, though there’s still a dull pain coursing through his body it wasn’t as worse as to when he just woke up.

He really is so thankful to have Doyoung and Jaehyun

he couldn’t have asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! it's my first time writing so I'm still entirely new to this, im very sorry again for the errors, also the ending really sucks since i didn't know what to write, i still hope yall enjoyed! 
> 
> talk to me, twt @snowytales


End file.
